Now And Then
by Lixie
Summary: A group of people stuck on a boat together.... what's bound to happen?
1. Disclaimer and Updates

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to any of the characters of One Piece. I do not know the creator. The follow fan fiction is not involved with the One Piece anime itself other than a borrowing of characters.

This is a work in progress... I've just started the story a few days ago, and I will keep updating all the time. Thanks for tuning in to my stories! I hope you guys will enjoy what's to come for Zoro and Nami... I know that they will!

* * *

Nov. 25, 2007 Update: 

I've just updated the first complete segment of Chapter 1. Tomorrow we will dwell inside Zoro's head as he contemplates how to better convince Nami to cooperate. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Dec. 05, 2007 Update:

Sorry guys! I know I said I would update sooner, but I hated the following segment so much that I hesitated to post it. It didn't have as much Nami X Zoro moments as I wanted... I didn't know why my writing was beating around the bush. I suppose I wanted a good set up to a good story rather than just jumping straight into something out-of-character for both Zoro and Nami.

And finals are coming up for me soonso I will attempt to add more to the story today. I'm also working on another Zoro X Nami fic in which they meet under different circumstances.

Once again, sorry for making you guys waitI will do better!


	2. Chapter 1

Thousand Sunny swayed gently on the ocean. A night of peace on the Grand Line. These were becoming more rare everyday, especially since the Straw Hats Pirates' last encounter with the marines at Enis Lobby. Now that the entire crew had bounties, the days when Nami could pass for just another beautiful foreigner were gone—they all had to be on their guard now.

Nami reclined back into the comfortable bathwater and sighed. How long has she been at sea now? It has to have been a couple years... and her journey wasn't even close to finished. Navigating in the Grand Line hadn't been easy, much less mapping it. There were many times when she wished she had more physical strength and fighting skills; it seemed a lot easier to beat people up than it is to guide a crew of idiots through the Grand Line. Everyone in the crew all shared the task of protecting each other... but Nami alone had to take them from one island to the next; they all depended on her for direction. Sometimes it was too much. She leaned her head back into the headrest and closed her eyes. Thank heavens for Franky. Thousand Sunny is an absolutely amazing ship. Nami loved her new quarters. It's one she shared with Robin, but she didn't mind.

Just as the thought was floating through her head, the door to the bath clicked open. Robin must be itching to enjoy the hot bath as well. Without opening her eyes, Nami smiled to acknowledge Robin's presence and then continued to doze.

"Oi, Nami, don't fall asleep in the bath. Your skin will fall off."

Nami jerked awake so fast that she slipped from her sitting position right under the bathwater. When she came up for air and set her self right again, she sat gaping at Roronoa Zoro. "Z-Zoro! What're you doing here?" But Zoro ignored her. He slipped off his shirt, then his waist band. Realising what was coming off next, Nami averted her gaze. She frowned at the wall and heard the splash of hot water as he climbed into the huge pool. She went back to staring at him when there was no response from her intruder. "Zoro!"

He had shut his eyes already, and looked dangerously close to sleeping again. "Mmm?"

"What're you doing in here? This is a bathhouse for females only!"

"It's the only bath on this ship. I figured Franky built it for all our comforts."

That baka! "But I requested it from him, so it's for my use. You don't see me barging into the crow's nest to lift your weights during your private time."

"Did I say you couldn't? I'm all for sharing." There was no sarcasm.

Nami was exasperated. "Well, of course. But lifting weights isn't something you do without your clothes, is it? There are limits when it comes to the opposite sex, Zoro!"

He opened one of his eyes and peered at her. "Who says I wear clothes when I lift weights?"

"Argg!! Who cares? The point is that we shouldn't be sharing a bath together."

Zoro made a grunting sound and then began to snore. In the next instant Nami was standing over him and pounding her fists on that green head of his. "Baka! Take your own advice and don't sleep in the bath!"

"Eh? Nami—you're naked."

Nami screeched, and sank back down. Zoro can be so infuriating. Pretending to have such common sense while he is actually a complete idiot... she didn't understand how he did it.

"Actually, Nami, I came here because of those boundaries."

She crossed her arms and sank deeper into the bubbles until she was emerged up to her nose. Peering at him from just above the bathwater, she blubbered, "how do you mean?"

"I'd like to break them."

Nami choked a little.

But he continued on. "You like money," that was a statement. "And I like having things taken care of for me. What do you say to letting me employ you for some little side jobs? We are in the same boat after all, it's much easier than trying to find someone off of the boat."

Glaring at him with distrust, she snorted. "What kind of side jobs?"

"Oh, I don't know. Cleaning my training room from time to time, manage my purchases, share my bed, that sort of thing."

She almost spat. "I'm not a maid, and I already manage your allowance. As for the last request, why would I possibly consent to that?!"

"Like I said. We are in the same boat. It's been a while since you've been intimate with anyone, either. At least that's what I assume." With this, he moved closer to her edge of the bath and she felt his large feet rub up against hers.

Nami shrank back. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't have the same needs as you do."

But he leaned all the closer. Now he was sitting beside her on her seat. "Nami. Do you know what that need feels like?"

In truth, she didn't. She hadn't ever felt the need. Her life had been consumed by her dreams and obligations for so long that she never had room for fantasies of the flesh. The thought that she should take on _that_certain adventure never occurred to her. But if she were to admit that to Zoro now, she would be laughed at and teased by him to no ends. "Yes. But I'm different from you. I can control myself."

Abruptly he laughed. "Ba-Ka. Once you have felt the need, even just once, you will never be able to control it. Not for you, Nami. Self control does not go together with you." Then just as sudden, he leaned in, as if to smell her hair. Then he licked her left earlobe.

Shivers crawled down her spine and a tingle began from that lobe and trailed the shivers down her back. She consciously followed the tingle all the way to her toes, which curled. She should get out of the bath now, she should pound him again, she should tell him to leave. But suddenly she didn't want to do any of those things. Suddenly she wanted to see what mysteries passion held. Something inside her wouldn't give in that easily though, and she held on to it.

"Please don't something so brash, Zoro. I'm not a pirate wrench—I'm one of your nakama. We shouldn't get ourselves mixed up in something that will most likely damage the crew."

"The others? Who will need to know? And even if they did, what would they care about it? We are all nakama... we all share a bond. Our bond will not be any closer than the bond we already share, thus there cannot be any jealousy between the crew. Besides, you would be doing a service for me in return of pay, nothing more."

How could this man talk about something so ridiculously senseless, but yet sound so convincing? "Well. That's just it, Zoro. What else do you think will happen once the rest of the crew finds out what we are doing? Especially if you call it a service—you don't think the rest of them will want this 'service' as well? Why would I willingly sell myself out to _you_?" She hoped that she had dipped the last word with enough disdain. Oh please, let him take a hint and leave her alone already!

But he sat back and lounged, an arm snaking around her shoulders. "Hmm. You have a good point. What if you did it for me as a favour?"

He was unbelievable! "ARE YOU STUPID? Why would I ever do you any favours?"

A sidelong gaze, followed by a grin. "To help out a nakama in need."

It was then that Nami became aware of the tingling, nagging sensation gathering at her spine. The concentrating of feeling flowed down the length of her and pooled at the bottoms of her stomach. The arm he rested over her shoulders... the hand... those fingers of his were drawing nonsense on her shoulder blades. She opened her mouth to argue some more, but to her chagrin there was nothing there for her to say. Her thoughts seemed to be on pause, her mind focusing all its attentions on the pool at the bottoms of her belly. She was faintly aware of him drawing nearer. He leaned in again and she could feel every pore on her body rising, almost as if anticipating his touch. There was that tickling sensation again, the one that crawled down the back of her legs to her toes. She made a small cry. He whispered something in her ear before nibbling it. She couldn't tell what he had said, but she noted the hint of triumph in his voice. And it was his arrogance that saved her from herself.

She drew back. "No."

One of those deadly eyebrows of his shot high up. "No?"

"I refuse. I don't have to be your prey in this game of yours—go after Robin."

And he laughs, "Robin? Don't kid around. That woman would say yes to me, and then kill me before I can even touch her."

Nami faced him head on. "You don't think I would do the same?"

The green-haired man seemed to contemplate this for a little. Then a small smile appeared on his face as he regarded her. "Nami. You and I. We've been together since the beginning. Before Usopp, even. WE're such good friends that you couldn't possibly kill me." He yawned. "Besides, I'm much stronger than you."

She knew he was right about both those observations. Because of all the things the two of them have been through together, and the countless times they've saved each other—alright... the countless times _he_'s saved _her_—there was an undeniable bond between them... closer than any of the bonds she shared with the others. She would never kill him, not even if she had his strength. But still! That doesn't mean she has to be chummy with him in _that_ fashion!

But before she could say more, he began to snore. Baaaka! She wanted to tell him to wait for an answer at least before he fell asleep, but this was her chance to escape him unscathed. She carefully withdrew from the bath, glancing at his dozing face, hoping she doesn't wake him. That man could sleep through almost anything—but the smallest sound will rouse him when he chose.

Nami scrambled to her robe and shoved it on before he could wake up. Then she started out the door with one last glance—and she couldn't help but soften at the look of him. He really shouldn't be asleep in the bath. Tip-toeing over to the side of the bath, Nami pulled the level that drained the bathwater. For a moment she stared while the water level lowered and lowered over Zoro's impressive body. It got dangerously close to his navel before she made the smallest squeak and bolted for the door. At least now he won't be soaking till his flesh became tender.

But why can't she stop thinking about his nakedness?

* * *

Roronoa Zoro woke up with a chill, and found himself reclining, naked, in an empty bath. "What the..?" He wondered aloud as he tried to remember how he ended up there. Ugh. He knew he had been drinking a little. Then he remembered his conversation with Nami. Damn, why did he do that? The only word he would use to describe the way he felt now as 'foolish'. How could he have been so direct with something like this? 

Well, hopefully this will be another little inside joke for him and Nami rather than something awkward—he enjoyed his electric friendship with her. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed life on this ship. In fact, Nami and Luffy were the only people who could make him laugh wholeheartedly. As for the rest of the crew... Zoro saw them as 'second generation,' they came after the Luffy-Zoro-Nami era. He treasured them as nakama, all the same... but Zoro saw Luffy and Nami as friends he would keep for life. After all this... after their big journey has ended, he would fight to keep those two in his life—they have become essential to him... like Kuina had once been.

But his stomach growled. So he stood and retrieved his clothes. Zoro was glad the bath wa emptied of water; he had no idea how long he had slept for, but his skin would've felt raw if he had woken up in cold bathwater. Why was he asleep anyway? Now he remembered—he was trying to escape Nami's silence. She had fallen quiet at one point and so he had feigned sleep to save her from further embarrassment... he must've been slightly sobering up by then.

Strolling into the kitchen, Zoro was surprised to find it empty. Outside the sun was high up in the sky and the ship was still drifting over calm waters under a clear sky. High noon... and where would everyone be other than the kitchen? There should've been at least one of them here. A little annoyed, Zoro stalked over to the fridge. It was locked again. He cursed—he couldn't even make himself food.

And he heard shouts of laughter outside. The swordsman existed the kitchen to find Usopp and Chopper, the doctor, going down the slides Franky had installed (seriously, was this a ship belonging to adults?). "Oi!" He called out to them, "where have you been?"

Usopp looked up. "Zoro! I should as you the same question—you were supposed to be keeping watch from your room, eh?"

"I fell asleep in the bath."

"The bath?! But that's in the girls' quarters... oi oi Zoro, what've you been up to?"

Chopper had stopped midway on the slide now, the conversation catching his interest.

That nosy Usopp! Zoro ignored his playful tone. "I thought the bath was for everyone," he half-muttered as he walked past the other two. Perhaps the rest of the crew were below deck, watching the aquarium. Zoro's stomach complained some more. He should find that cook soon.

As he thought, the aquarium was full of people. Luffy was standing against the glass, his rubber face stuck to the glass surface like a plunger. A gigantic fish was staring at him from within the tank. Robin and Franky were laughing at Luffy. Zoro could hear the annoying voice of that love-cook, but he couldn't see him. He greeted the two watching Luffy as he passed them and walked further into the aquarium where Sanji's voice came from.

"—anything you like, Namiswaaan!"

Zoro stopped in his tracks. Nami was tricking Sanji into another fool's errand. Great, now whatever Nami had wanted Sanji to do will overrule Zoro's hunger. He couldn't be expected to get any food anytime soon. Or, he could try.

He stepped around the corner, "Looove-coook, make me some food no—" but was cut off mid-sentence by what he saw. That Sanji. In a dress. Sanji in a dress. Zoro's eyes burned, but he could not take them off of the scene as much as he wanted to. It was like witnessing a ship wreck; you know you shouldn't watch, but you couldn't help yourself.

And then there was Nami, lounging back into the wrap-around couch and slapping her hands on her thighs, laughing at Sanji. Oh. This time she has gone too far.. "NAMI!"

They both jumped at his voice. "Z-Zoro!" They said in unison. Zoro rolled his eyes... maybe he should change his name to ZiZoro, too many people have been using it lately.

"Nami! What're you doing to the love-cook? Why is he wearing a dress?!"

Sanji answered before Nami could. "Eh? Are you yelling at Namischwan?"

Shaking his head, Zoro pointed at Sanji's dress, "I suggest you look in the mirror before you worry about your precious Nami. Don't you see what she's made you do?"

"It's Nami-san's dress—one that she's needed me to stretch out because she only just realised it is a size smaller than expected."

"I'm surprised you're not embarrassed by me finding you in it."

"Zoro!" Nami glared at him, "Leave Sanji-kun alone. He's doing me a favour. Because that's what nakamas do."

Sanji proceeded to do a little waltz. "And the thought of my skin touching something Nami-san will be wearing... YATTA!"

But Zoro hardly heard him. He stared at Nami. Was she making a subtle joke about his proposition last night?

She stared back and grinned. "What're you looking at?"

He frowned, but turned to Sanji. "Oi, I'm hungry, and the fridge is locked again."

"Eh? Were you planning to make something yourself in _my_ kitchen?"

"Relax. It's not like I'm some baka. I think I know how to make myself food."

"Oh, so you think just anybody can use my tools, eh? You shitty swordsman."

"What's that, you fairy? Aren't you missing your fashion show?"

"WANNA FIGHT?" They both called at the same time.

"Sanji-kun! Don't you dare tear my dress!"

"Sorry, Namiswaaaan!"

That damn cook and that damn navigator. "Nami, shouldn't you be making sure we're on the right course?"

The woman waved her hand at him. "Relax—Zoro. Don't look so uptight all the time. I'll have Sanji fix you some food and then you should go back to sleep until we actually need you." A smile grew across her face, "brute strength is absolutely unnecessary at the moment."

Zoro restrained himself from bickering and instead turned around to leave the room. He heard Sanji complaining behind him, yet following all the same. That cook would never let anyone go hungry. But the though of him being at the beck and call of that woman always irritated Zoro. How far would Nami use her charms—did she even have any idea what it feels like to be the ones taunted?

The swordsman didn't show it, but every time Nami displayed her womanly wiles to get her way, he became somewhat jealous... why couldn't he get away with things as easily as she does? At least, that's what he usually thought it was until the jealousy recently turned into something else. More and more Zoro found himself drawn in along with the others by her charm. It must be because they were stuck on this ship together... no other woman has ever spent enough time in his life for him to be this affected by her. The eight of them on this ship... their destinies are intertwined. All of them on the same ship with different goals—yet the same. To reach the top, and by carrying each other from time to time, they would all get there.

So. Are the feelings for her gnawing at him simply just what you feel for a nakama?


End file.
